Cómo decir Te quiero
by Dzeta
Summary: ONE SHOT. Sirius Black "el rebelde". Sirius Black "el descarado". ¿Cómo es para él decir: "Te quiero"? LEMON LIGERO. SLASH SiriusRemus. Dedicado a mi querida amiga, Daia Black.


**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

**Warnings: **Relación entre chicos (slash)

**Dedicatoria: **_En este día especial, un__ pequeño guiño de nuestros queridos cachorros para ti, mi querida Daia Black _;)

**Cómo decir "Te quiero"**

El reloj cucú ha sonado por lo menos cinco veces desde que ambos consiguieron llegar a la habitación y cayeron sobre la cama enredándose uno en el otro desesperadamente; buscando fundirse una y otra vez para apaciguar un poco el loco impulso de hacerlo sobre uno de los pupitres del aula vacía de Transformaciones o, como Sirius tanto había insistido, sobre el propio escritorio de McGonagall.

Remus escucha el lejano cantar del cucú por tercera vez -o lo que él cree que es la tercera vez porque, en realidad, no tiene cabeza para asegurar con certeza cuántas veces lo ha escuchado pues Sirius lo tiene preso contra el colchón y está lamiendo con un anhelo que raya en la devoción cada cicatriz que marca toda la extensión de su cuello, y lo hace al tiempo que su mano roza con devastadora lentitud su dura erección destrozando poco a poco y sin piedad la escasa cordura que le queda-. Entre gemidos ahogados, Remus le embiste moviendo las caderas, incitándolo a rozarle un poco más de prisa, y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso a su cuello mientras el cantar del cucú se mezcla con el constante chirriar de los muelles del colchón. A oídos de Remus, el cantar del cucú es un recordatorio insistente y casi acusador de _todo_ el tiempo que llevan _haciéndolo_; y no puede evitar que ese sonido acusador provoque que una voz surja de las partes más recónditas de su mente para recordarle que _ya _va siendo tiempo de parar. Pero esa voz es acallada cuando la mano de Sirius deja su erección y se dedica a dilatarlo de nueva cuenta mientras sus labios buscan ansiosamente su boca y lo besan sin piedad. Perdido en esos intensos besos húmedos; rendido a las caricias posesivas que hurgan en su interior, con el nombre de Sirius repitiéndose hasta la saciedad en su garganta, y su propio nombre mezclado con toda esa sarta de juramentos irreverentes que Sirius le susurra al oído -juramentos que, muy a su pesar, lo excitan hasta niveles insospechados-, Remus _no puede_ ni quiere detenerse. Entregado por completo al delicioso placer que le provoca el vaivén de las caderas de Sirius contra las suyas decide que el cucú puede averiarse de tanto cantar si quiere. Es más, el tiempo puede detenerse o pueden acabarse todas las horas que tenga y volver a empezar, pero lo que es él, él no para si tiene a Sirius atrapado entre las piernas; clavándose en él por segunda vez; cada vez más adentro, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo.

* * *

El cielo se ha vuelto de un intenso color azul turquesa y las estrellas ya comienzan a titilar tras la ventana cuando ellos, al fin, consiguen parar. El cucú no ha vuelto a cantar más desde hace un buen rato y Remus, con una sonrisa leve en los labios, se pregunta si en realidad el tiempo se ha detenido mientras ellos hacían el amor, o si se ha terminado y ha vuelto a empezar. Está ocupado reflexionando en ello cuando Sirius se acerca y le roba un beso distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Pero no es un beso robado cualquiera; es un beso intenso que va acompañado de un _Ven aquí_ y un apretón posesivo contra ese pecho firme y caliente, y Remus _tiene_ que sonreír todavía más porque le encanta que Sirius lo apriete contra su cuerpo como si no deseara soltarlo nunca.

Remus nunca admitirá ante nadie, menos aún ante Sirius, lo que piensa en ese momento. _No me sueltes, Sirius. No me sueltes jamás, quiero quedarme así para siempre. _Y nunca lo admitirá porque, aunque ha tenido pensamientos similares a ese desde que Sirius y él están juntos, este se lleva las palmas a la cursilería y teme lo que Sirius diría si le escuchara hablar así porque, vamos, _es_ Sirius Black "el rebelde", "el descarado", el "no-soporto-a-Cornamenta-y-a-Evans-en-plan-acaramelado", el que ríe al tiempo que le susurra juramentos irreverentes -tales como _Eres tan deliciosamente estrecho, prefecto, que temo correrme sobre ti antes de lograr entrar por completo_- al oído durante el sexo. Así que no habla de lo que piensa; sin embargo, atraídas por el delicioso calor y la tentadora suavidad de esa piel tostada que él mismo ha marcado, sus manos se mueven instintivamente sobre el músculo liso y fuerte del pecho de su amigo, traicionándolo y revelando con cada caricia lo que hay en su mente pues sus dedos largos dibujan un par de runas entrelazadas que simbolizan la S y la R.

Sirius sonríe de una manera extraña mientras los elegantes dedos de Remus siguen dibujando distraídamente el contorno de ambas runas sobre su piel. De pronto, Remus nota esa sonrisa y, temiendo haber sido demasiado _dulce_, se detiene y termina sonrojándose sin querer. _¡Maldita sea!_ -piensa- _¿aprenderé a controlar estas reacciones alguna vez?_ Sirius ríe bajito y Remus sabe que no; reacciones como esa suave caricia o el involuntario sonrojo no son actos que pueda controlar a voluntad pues, sin poder evitarlo, siente el calor de sus mejillas extenderse rápidamente hacia su cuello. Maldice mentalmente de nueva cuenta porque se siente vulnerable y no le gusta en absoluto sentirse así, por eso se aparta inmediatamente de Sirius dejando un considerable espacio entre ellos.

-¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas, lobito? -le reprende Sirius en cuanto Remus se aparta.

Atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su pecho, Sirius vuelve a pegarlo a él y sin darle tiempo de nada sujeta su rostro con fuerza entre sus manos buscando sus labios una vez más. Al sentir esa boca exigiéndole un beso, Remus no puede seguir pensando en lo vulnerable que se siente ni en el temor a que Sirius lo considere un romántico sin remedio porque el beso de Sirius está cargado de _algo_ que lo hace perder la razón en un segundo. Es un beso húmedo, caliente, profundo y exigente; como todos los besos que Sirius le ha dado, pero esta vez hay _algo_ más que Remus no había sentido antes.

Cuando se apartan, Sirius se queda en silencio y, clavando sus ojos grises en él, lo mira por lo que a Remus le parece una eternidad.

-¿Qué pasó, Sirius? -pregunta tentándose los labios con cautela- ¿qué fue… eso?

Remus está intrigado. Su corazón aun vibra y revolotea dentro de su pecho con demasiada fuerza gracias a ese beso de Sirius; del Sirius que no dice una palabra mientras sigue mirándolo intensamente. Y Remus siente que si Sirius no dice algo _ya_, si no le explica qué es lo que ha provocado que lo besara como la ha hecho, se muere.

-¿Sirius, qué…?

-Me encantas, Lunático -suelta Sirius sin más- Me gusta ver cuando te sonrojas como lo has hecho hace un momento. Y me encanta que hagas... esto -Sirius toma la mano derecha de Remus y llevándola hacia su propio pecho vuelve a trazar con suma lentitud el contorno de aquella R rúnica sobre su piel mientras un enorme nudo lleno de emoción se atora en la garganta del prefecto- Tal vez tú no lo has notado pero haces esto siempre después del sexo. Siempre, Remus. Lo hiciste después de nuestra primera vez -Sirius habla mientras dibuja la S rúnica entrelazándose con la R- y sigues haciéndolo. Y me he dado cuenta de que me gusta que lo hagas. Me gusta… lo que significa.

Sirius no dice qué es lo que significa esa caricia; y tampoco dice _"Yo también te quiero"_. Pero no hace falta. Remus no cree necesario que lo exprese con palabras cuando lo está diciendo _todo_ -esas cuatro palabras y mucho más- por la forma tan intensa en la que lo está mirando y por la manera en la que aprieta su mano contra su pecho caliente y firme.

Es entonces cuando Remus entiende qué era _eso_ que hizo diferente ese último beso que compartieron, y al comprenderlo una gran sonrisa asoma a sus labios. De pronto el reloj cucú vuelve a sonar y Remus, más feliz que nunca, no puede evitar lanzarse sobre Sirius y echarle los brazos al cuello para propinarle un beso. Sirius responde de inmediato, por supuesto. Lo estrecha fuertemente y sus dedos se pierden entre los cabellos del castaño cuando sujeta su nuca con ambas manos buscando la posición exacta para comerle la boca con ansias. Remus enlaza sus piernas al cuerpo caliente de su amigo y ambos ruedan sobre el colchón perdiéndose otra vez entre caricias y roces de caderas que gritan _Te quiero__Te quiero__Te quiero_.

Antes de olvidarse por completo de su cordura -y del cantar del reloj cucú-, Remus piensa en lo irónico que ha sido el haber temido tanto que Sirius le considerara un romántico sin remedio, pues ha sido precisamente Sirius -el Sirius rebelde y descarado que le susurra irreverencias al oído durante el sexo- quien le ha enseñado que hay diversas formas de decir "Te quiero"_._

**FIN.**

**N/A: Si les ha gustado déjenme saberlo, ¿sale? ^^ (recuerden que los reviews son el "manjar" de las musas ;D)**


End file.
